


Amen

by kaywinnetleigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywinnetleigh/pseuds/kaywinnetleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's (season 9) prayer to his holy mother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amen

Hey Mom.

Sorry it's been awhile. Things have been...well, I'd say crazy but that's pretty par for the course, ain't it?

I fucked up, Ma. Sammy...well, something's wrong with Sam. And it's all my fault.

I wish you were here, Mom. I need someone to talk to. I need someone to tell me what to do.

I wish you'd known the angels. I wish you knew you didn't want them watching over us.

I know you'd wash my mouth out but the angels are real dicks.

You gave me one job and I've done nothing but fuck it up over and over again. All I was supposed to do was watch over Sam, and how many times has he died now? Under my watch?

All I ever wanted was for you to be proud of me, Ma.

Maybe it's good you ain't here for this.

I couldn't stand to hear you say you're disappointed in me.

Sammy sometimes asks me why I drink so much. "Aren't you happy, Dean? You've finally got a home. Things are looking up for once Dean!"

Sammy doesn't see your face every time he closes his eyes.

I've still got your picture, but I don't need to carry it with me anymore.

Dad used to say I'd forget you when I was older.

I wish he'd been right for once.


End file.
